


wish we could stay like this forever

by StarlightBreeze557



Category: Leverage
Genre: Age Regression, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Parker, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT3, POV Eliot Spencer, Protective Eliot Spencer, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, littlespace, no beta we die like men, this is really the sappiest shit I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBreeze557/pseuds/StarlightBreeze557
Summary: Eliot and Hardison love taking care of Parker when she's in littlespace. They love their relationship and everything that comes with it. For the first time in a long time, Eliot just really loves where his life is at right now.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	wish we could stay like this forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been getting into Leverage recently thanks to a close friend of mine, and I've written some Leverage fic over on my regular account, but the other night I was reading an age play fic with little Parker and it really made me want to write my own. 
> 
> I don't generally write this much fluff or sweetness without some angst added in, so I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> With that being said, kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

“Eliot?” The call snapped Eliot from his thoughts on dinner and put him on high alert in the span of a second. He dropped the dish towel and set down the ingredients he was holding, starting for the living room. Even though her voice hadn’t sounded particularly distressed, Eliot was still scanning for threats as he walked. Sometimes he thought her littlespace brought the protective side of him out even more, not that he would ever admit that. 

“I can’t sleep!” Parker shouted again. Eliot chuckled and slowed down, allowing himself to relax a little. At least she wasn’t hurt, although he knew _he_ was about to be if he didn’t make his way to the living room soon. He could hear the pout in her voice all the way from the kitchen. 

Hardison appeared a second later, meeting him halfway. He gave him The Look, the look that said, in no uncertain terms, that he loved Parker to bits and pieces but he was going to scream if Eliot didn’t get her to go to sleep soon. Eliot chuckled. He understood Hardison’s perspective; Little Parker was rambunctious to say the least, especially when she’d been little all day, and he’d left Hardison alone on Parker duty while he cooked. 

“Did she try to get you to go ziplining again?” Eliot asked, shoulder checking Hardison as they walked. 

Hardison nodded empathetically, his eyes wide, and said, “Man, I don’t care if she’s five or fifty, that girl ain’t gettin’ me nowhere _near_ one of those death traps.”

Eliot laughed, rolling his eyes at Hardison. They were almost at the living room, and Eliot could hear Parker moving around behind the door. He made a mental note to grab her stuffed bunny on his way in if that was what she was looking for. 

“There’s somethin’ wrong with her, man,” Hardison muttered, shaking his head. “I mean, what kinda five-year-old wants to go _ziplining?_ ”

“Parker,” Eliot answered with a smile. “Parker does.” He pushed the door to the living room open, Hardison trailing behind him, and was instantly met with an armful of sleepy, clingy Parker. He smiled to himself. He would never admit how much he liked this, but one glance back at Hardison told him that the other man probably already knew. 

“What’s up, darlin’?” Eliot said softly, brushing his fingers through her long, blonde hair. “You been givin’ Alec a hard time?” Parker nodded against his neck, and he could feel her grinning. 

“Well, what say we getcha to bed,” Eliot said, slowly disentangling himself from Parker’s embrace,“and when you wake up, we can have chocolate chip pancakes. How’s that sound?” Parker nodded eagerly, allowing herself to be set down on the couch, and looked up at Eliot with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“You want your bunny?” Eliot asked then, walking to the cupboard where she’d hidden it last time. From what, he didn’t know, but something told him the reason she hid her toy in the first place had to do with why she even regressed, and he _definitely_ didn’t want to know why that was. 

Parker nodded from her spot on the couch, her hands already making little _gimme_ fists at him. Eliot chuckled and retrieved the bunny, closing the cabinet when he was done and handing it to her. Parker squealed happily and clutched the bunny to her chest. When she looked back up at Eliot, her eyes were so full of love that it caught him off guard for a minute. 

Eliot had to clear his throat before he could continue, but eventually, he sat down next to Parker on the couch and said, “Alright, you want a bedtime story or a lullaby?” He glanced over at Hardison, who was watching with a little smile on his face, as he said it. Hardison was the best at bedtime stories, with his huge imagination and fondness for dramatics, but lullabies were Eliot’s department. 

“Lulwaby, silly,” Parker replied. “Why d’you think Al calwed you?”

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Alright, sassy. Which one d’you want?”

“Mwockingbird,” Parker exclaimed, tugging on Eliot’s sleeve excitedly. “Mwockingbwird, pease!” 

“You only like that one because it has a diamond in it,” Eliot accused her, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to sing, anyway. 

About ¼ of the way through the song, Parker started to inch closer to Eliot, bit by bit, until she was practically in his lap. Hardison rolled his eyes where she couldn’t see, and gestured for Eliot to give Parker what she wanted. 

Eliot grunted and picked her up, settling her on his hip like she weighed no more than a bag of potatoes. Parker made a small, delighted sound and wound her arms around Eliot’s neck, her ankles locking behind his back. Eliot smiled, continuing her song as he walked, swaying occasionally and using his free hand to brush her hair with his fingers. It was a little like having a koala attached to his chest, but with Parker, he didn’t mind. 

Parker was fast asleep by the time the lullaby was over, and while Parker was easily the lightest out of all of them, Eliot’s arms were beginning to feel like blocks of cement. He exchanged a glance with Hardison, who nodded and said, “C’mon, dinner can wait.” Eliot’s lips quirked upwards into a little half-smile; there was no one else in the world, probably, that could understand what Eliot meant by just a _look_. 

“Take the stir fry off the stove,” Eliot instructed Hardison, “and put the lid on the pan. Don’ wan’ the house to burn down while we’re asleep.” Hardison hurried to the kitchen to do what Eliot had asked, and Eliot began making his way up the stairs, as slowly and gently as possible so as not to wake Parker. 

Hardison ended up beating him to the bedroom by a couple seconds, and he had already changed into an old t-shirt and boxer shorts when Eliot arrived with Parker in tow. He pulled back the covers for Eliot to lay Parker down, and covered her back up when he was done. 

Both men simultaneously took a second to watch Parker as she slept, her golden-blonde hair splayed like a halo across the pillow. She looked so peaceful like this, free of stress and memories and whatever else haunted her big self at night. It was heartwarming to see. 

Eliot tore his attention away from Parker with some difficulty, stripping out of his t-shirt and changing into a pair of old sweatpants. When he turned back to the bed, he noticed Parker had her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking, and he turned towards Hardison, asking, “Where’s her - ah…” Eliot trailed off mid-sentence, losing the word. He made a vague gesture that Hardison somehow understood, and Hardison opened the third bureau drawer by the bed and retrieved Parker’s pacifier, handing it to Eliot. 

Eliot slipped the pacifier between her lips, gently pulling her thumb out of her mouth. He saw Hardison approaching his other side, and he gave the man one of his soft smiles that was usually reserved for children and a scared Parker. Hardison wrapped his arms around Eliot from behind, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. It wasn’t often that he got one of those smiles, even if Eliot’s eyes said how he felt about his partners 24/7 whether he liked it or not. Hardison knew they were something to be treasured. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, silent, watching Parker sleep. It was an endearing sight to see. Finally, Eliot’s tiredness caught up with him and he tapped Hardison’s shoulder, their nonverbal signal that meant he wanted to be let go of. Hardison removed his arms immediately, taking a step back, and Eliot felt a pang of remorse. Usually he only used their signal when he was experiencing overload or flashbacks and couldn’t handle being touched. He hadn’t meant to make Hardison worry. 

Eliot turned away from Parker in the bed and placed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, fumbling for his hands in the dim lighting of their bedroom and giving them a squeeze. 

With that, the two of them made their way to their respective sides of the bed, on either side of Parker. Hardison was the big spoon, just like always, and Eliot climbed into bed with his back to Parker, seeking out her hand in the darkness. He could feel the bed dip when Hardison climbed in, too, and before long, his warmth joined that of Parker’s at his back, and Eliot felt a hand in his hair, gently running its fingers through it. 

Eliot sighed happily, a soft smile on his lips, and closed his eyes. Dinner and everything in between could wait. Right here, right now? Eliot was the happiest he’d ever been, and he knew that, no matter what, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
